


Sleeping Beauty and the Fourteen Dwarves Plus Some Hobbits

by AithlynFreye, Red_Warrior



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AithlynFreye/pseuds/AithlynFreye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Warrior/pseuds/Red_Warrior
Summary: When Bilbo Baggins meets Thorin Oakenshield, he doesn’t know what to think of him. As the former king of Erebor, a country across the world from the Shire, he is one of the broodiest kings Bilbo has ever met, even though he’s met Thranduil, the Elven King in Mirkwood, he can be the second broodiest kings ever. Thorin Oakenshield wants Bilbo’s help to take back the Kingdom of Erebor as their burglar. With all of the fairy tales you probably grew up with, this adventure is going to be a little bit different.





	Sleeping Beauty and the Fourteen Dwarves Plus Some Hobbits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is a new fic I'm posting for you. I have the help of my friend, Maddie, and we really hope you like it! Enjoy! Also, we would really appreciate it if you guys could give us feed back and also suggestions to put into this wonderful story that is being created by us and also you.

Bilbo Baggins didn’t expect a wizard to be at his door when he woke up that morning. That is something that doesn’t happen to Hobbits ever.

 

“Good morning.” Bilbo greeted.

 

“What do you mean?” the wizard started. “Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?”

 

“All of them at once, I suppose,” Bilbo replied. “Who are you?”

 

“I cannot believe Belladonna’s son doesn’t even recognize me. You ought to be ashamed of yourself Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.” The stranger said seemingly appalled at Bilbo’s confusion.

 

“Oh Gandalf!” Belladonna shrieked running out of Bag End to hug the stranger named Gandalf.

 

“You know him?” Bilbo asked.

 

“I do and so do you,” Belladonna replied. “You don’t remember Gandalf the Wizard?”

 

“Oh you’re the one who had those amazing fireworks years ago.” Bilbo recalled.

 

“I am. And it is nice to be somewhat remembered. I have a proposition for you, Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf smiled.

 

“Oh come in, and then we can talk.” Belladonna said.

 

“I don’t have time, I’m afraid. I just need to ask Bilbo something.” Gandalf denied.

 

“What is it?” Bilbo asked.

 

“Would you like to go on an adventure?” Gandalf asked.

 

“He would. What time can we expect you?” Belladonna answered before Bilbo could even get a sentence out.

 

“I’ve got to tell the others and we’ll meet you here at Bag End. Have lots of food prepared, I’m bringing fourteen Dwarves.” Gandalf said and turned around and left.

 

~~~

 

“Oh Bilbo, why don’t you get the door? That may be them.” Belladonna said and pushed Bilbo towards the door when the doorbell rang.

 

“Dwalin, at your service.” A large Dwarf greeted. He was mostly bald and he had a thick black beard with grey throughout it.

 

“Bilbo Baggins at yours.”

 

“Did I make it in time?” Dwalin asked.

 

“You did. If you walk right through there, the dining room is in that room and there is food on the table. Help yourself.” Bilbo replied.

 

“Aye.” Dwalin grunted just as the doorbell rang.

 

“Balin Fundin, at your service.” A shorter Dwarf with white hair and a white beard greeted with a warm smile.

 

“Bilbo Baggins at yours. Go right through there and dinner is on the table.” Bilbo said gesturing to a doorway behind him.

 

“Thank you, laddie.” Balin said graciously and hooked his coat and hat on the hook by the door. Not long after the doorbell rang again.

 

“Fíli-” A blonde-haired Dwarf with a fully-braided beard and mustache started.

 

“And Kíli-” A taller Dwarf with dark brown hair without any braids continued.

 

“At your service.” Fíli and Kíli finished together.

 

“Frerin, son of Thrain.” Another blonde-haired Dwarf, but only a braided beard said.

 

“Dís, daughter of Thrain.” A lady Dwarf said. She wore lustrous jewelry to show her femininity and had on a tan coat.

 

“Bilbo Baggins at yours,” Bilbo greeted, “The dining room is right through that doorway.”

 

They all hooked their coats and hats on the hook and followed Bilbo through to the dining room and right after Bilbo entered the room, the doorbell rang again. Bilbo opened the door and a big amount of Dwarves fell into Bilbo’s home with Gandalf standing behind them laughing.

 

~~~

 

“We’re missing one Dwarf.” Gandalf told Bilbo and Belladonna.

 

“He’s going to be slightly late. He stopped off in the Blue Mountains to talk to his cousin.” Dwalin said in passing and the doorbell rang after he finished.

 

“Ah that must be him.” Belladonna smiled and all three walked to the door.

 

“Sorry, Gandalf. I got lost on my way here. Three times.” The Dwarf said when Gandalf opened the door for him.

  
“Bilbo Baggins, this is Thorin Oakenshield.” Gandalf introduced the man.  _ Now  _ that’s  _ a king. _


End file.
